virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JustAlex93/Addit'l Info
This details info not covered in the Info Dump. Read Below! Virtual Calendar The Virtual Calendar (V.C.) is expressed in hexadecimal notation. Thus, for example, in the case of Virtual Calendar Year 84 (V.C.84), if converted to the normal decimal number of years, it would be 132 years. Overload In the privileged class of "Overload", there seems to be some existence which exceeds human category. For example, a pseudo-personality that a company has created as an image may be used as an interface for public relations. At this time, there were many cases were various transactions carried out by the other side (or not being concerned) that it was not a "person". Before long, there were cases in which various rights and interests accompanying the form of the contract were accumulated, and in cases where legal obligation and rights are established as a system that is consistent with the obligation level, even if it is called "human" by law there. After the era has been renewed to the Virtual Calendar, the right to the existence that is not regarded as "human" in these statutes came to be severely restricted. However, with regard to the rights that they had earlier, there are many cases where they are tolerated as income rights, and there is room for a socially acceptable existence that is difficult to grasp as having a human reality situation. Plant The autonomous organizations run by technocrats are generally referred to as "Plants". 0 Plant, which is recognized as the founder of the concept, declined as soon as it had maddened by the rough waves of the times, but it is rather legendary, and it became the original movement that produced various other "Plant" organizations afterwards. Creatures and Machines Many special mission creatures that combine the characteristics of animals that became original, not only limited to the so-called "cattle horse", but also creatures with high intelligence imparted by genetic manipulation were also developed. Of course, cyborg formation was also actively performed. Medieval Stagnation "Medieval stagnation", which is generally said in the Virtual Calendar is not an elegant thing like the "static world" where all activities are inactive. The activity of the people had been demonstrated at the present or higher level. An excessive amount of commercial activity lead to the commercialization of everything. Government, legislation, and war. Even abstract concepts such as values and ideas were commercialized in various forms. In these aspects, people certainly showed high vitality. However, the relative values as consumer products had already lost their true meaning. People purchased everything - ~spiritual activities~ - by consuming, losing the will and willingness to create for themselves. The chronic hunger for consumption has lost the room to think in a certain important aspect. Dr. Througho's belief that this is the root cause of the turbid stray condition referred to as "medieval stagnation in V.C.", and it has a feeling of acceptance in general, although there are pros and cons. DN Corp. The official name is Dyna-tech & Nova Co., Inc., the world's most powerful corporate state. Shape and Measurements of the Crystal The discovered crystal was an octahedron with a major axis of about 4.0m and a minor axis of about 2.8m. Note about the Crystal's consciousness absorption In proportion to the level of activation, there was also a change in the amount of consciousness absorbed. Side Note to "And yet it is very frightening..." The speculation that there is a kind of self-consciousness within the crystal has always been presented since the early stage of the research and was positively accepted now. Side Notes to Virtual-On If the entraining rate is is too high and it becomes integrated with the V-Crystal, the consciousness is completely sucked into it and becomes crippled. The so-called "aptitude person" with a high Virtual-On positive value eventually became intensively appointed to the forefront of the functional analysis of the V-Crystal, especially 0 Plant to be established afterwards. Category:Blog posts